edfandomcom-20200215-history
Edd
Edd, mostly referred to by his nickname "Double D," is one of the three protagonists in Ed, Edd n Eddy. He is physically the weakest but the most intelligent member of the Eds. Appearance Edd wears a red T-shirt (orange on occasion for websites, games, artwork, Season 5 and the movie), purple shorts, long red thigh-high socks, cyan-colored shoes, and a black ski hat with two white stripes on each side. At nighttime, Edd wears a yellow onesie and his ever-present hat. Edd has three black hairs that stick out of his hat in a similar style to Eddy's, but facing downwards instead of upwards. His two most notable physical features are his big chin (said to be similar to Kevin's), and the gap between his teeth. In the first season, his skin was light yellow, but it progressively became more desert sand-beige. His eye color was shown to be blue-green on the front cover of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. His tongue is a mint-green color. Two frames in "Fool on the Ed" reveals Edd's eye color to be a light green in the first instance and a very light gold color in the second instance. In the later seasons, Edd wears a yellow tie over his shirt when attending school. When going outside, he wears a brown cardigan with olive drab trimmings. When it is snowing, he wears an orange snow jacket, light green scarf, earmuffs, and purple snow pants with a white stripe on both sides. Personality Edd is a rather scrupulous, but kind and good-intentioned youth. Docile, polite and disciplined, he willingly adheres to the laws and regulations of his community. With his love and desire for order, he occasionally undertakes the role of a peacemaker. He is incredibly gentle and accepting, albeit sometimes awkward and timid in his interactions, particularly with people of the opposite sex. Although considered an outcast, he is a generally well-respected, if not appreciated, member of his peer group, whom he gladly counsels and assists if need be. Even so, perfectionist Edd is something of a "goody-two-shoes," wishing to please and accommodate to the needs of others. Edd is quite delicate and mysophobic, disliking any potentially "harmful" form of physical activity and among all, contamination. He will go great lengths to cleanse his environment, and exhibits numerous idiosyncrasies; among these odd habits are his tendency to name tag his every possession, to the extent of claiming to "not be able to rest in an unlabeled setting." He has a significant dislike of sports as well, rooted perhaps from an infamous, scarcely mentioned dodgeball incident from his childhood. What Edd lacks in physical strength is substituted by his intelligence, in a total reversal of the dim-witted yet physically stronger Ed. Exceptionally precocious, Edd is a promising young inventor with an interest in science. Although clever and perceptive, his foresights are often denied by an insidious Eddy. It is then that he displays his characteristic neuroticism and sarcasm, to the chagrin of his friends. Edd has also proven on many occasions to be quite brave. In "The Day the Ed Stood Still," he volunteered to potentially sacrifice himself to make up for his creation of Monster Ed. In the movie, he is among the first to stand up to Eddy's Brother while he was torturing Eddy. In earlier episodes, he was a little more laid back and a lot more soft-spoken, he was also much more subservient to the whims of Eddy. However, as time wore on and his character expanded, he not only became more understanding and disciplined, but also more sarcastic and insubordinate to Eddy. He also began to talk a lot more than he used to. His quirks were also played up a lot more as well, such as his intelligence, his perfectionism, and his obsessions with order and cleanliness. He also gets upset when people are better than him in something he excels at, as seen in "Ed in a Halfshell," "Too Smart for His Own Ed," and "In Like Ed", suggesting he has somewhat of a superiority complex. Family At first sight, it looks like Edd has a very distant relationship with his parents as sticky notes are the only means of communication in his home. Yet in "Momma's Little Ed," Edd claims that his parents always massage his feet with oil before going to bed, among other nice things mentioned in other episodes. Even so, Edd's parents are the only parents in the series shown to communicate with their child on a daily basis, since adults usually never make an appearance or speak in the show. Even though his parents are hardly ever home, Edd is very loyal to them. It has been stated on more than one occasion that Edd is an only child, and the only one of the Eds to be one. Young Edd A younger version of Edd was seen in "Every Which Way But Ed," wearing a red/orange shirt, purple overalls, and a slightly oversized black ski hat. He also has two big front teeth and is smart and polite like his older self. In the same episode, it is revealed that Edd moved into Peach Creek as a toddler and met Ed and Eddy when they tried to scam him. Old Edd Old Edd was first seen in "Take This Ed and Shove It." He wears a normal red shirt, pulled up purple pants with a belt, and is still in possession of the same black hat. His skin has also turned pasty and floppy. His old age seems to have made him a little more scatterbrained, as he often talks about things that have little or no relevance to the current situation, once ruminating on his cat when the subject at hand was a dusty desk. In a deleted scene, it was shown that he is married to an obese Marie Kanker. Edd in FusionFall Edd makes no appearance in the future world, but in the past world he is one of the optional guides. He set up the plan to make a cardboard fortress around the Cul-de-Sac to protect it from the monsters outside. Edd's quests in the game are creating a weapon of the "Thingamajig" and locating Ed's whereabouts. His main goal is locating and destroying a cursed piece of candy. Edd is located in Peach Creek Commons. Alter Egos *88 Fingers Eddward *Walter Sobchak *The Masked Mumbler *One of The Cents *Buzzy Double Bee *Mr. Calculator Pants Quotes *'Edd': "Summer rains, you can never predict them." "Read All About Ed" ---- *'Edd': "Well, well, well, it seems one can't attend to their functions without being replaced by SOME RAGTAG HAND PUPPET!" "Here's Mud in Your Ed" ---- *'Edd': Eddy hammering a tree "Eddy, stop! Trees have feelings! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "Virt-Ed-Go" ---- *'Edd': the El Mongo Stink Bomb explosion "I CAN'T BREATHE!" "Fool on the Ed" ---- *'Edd': Sarah goes to take her rage out on the Eds for not leaving "Eddy, need I remind you of Sarah's instability and lack of rational thought?" "Knock Knock Who's Ed?" ---- *'Edd': face with hat "I can't bear to look, has Rolf-" hat from face and sees Ed standing in front of him with a portion of the support beam still tied to him "IS THAT THE SUPPORT BEAM TO THE HOUSE!?" Ed: "What's a support beam?" Edd: "This has been quite a day." house collapses "Rent-a-Ed" ---- *'Edd': "A pebble?! Ed's bad mood was all because he had a pebble in his shoe?!" "Little Ed Blue" ---- *'Edd': when Eddy thinks Nazz is calling him on the phone "And I'm Theodor Geisel." "Sorry, Wrong Ed" ---- *'Edd': really angry "Telephones aren't CURSED, Eddy! THEY'RE PLASTIC! Calm down, Double D. Think ocean waves, sea mammals, arias..." Ed: "Was that your dark side, Double D?" "Sorry, Wrong Ed" ---- *'Ed': "Double D, can I have your hat?" Edd: sarcastic Oh sure! Why not?! Why would I need a hat when school is now totally out of the question?!" "Out with the Old, In with the Ed" ---- *'Edd': the map to Spook-E-Ville "Well, I can see atrocious penmanship runs in the family." Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw ---- *'Edd': "Time's a-wastin! I've always wanted to say that." "The Luck of the Ed" ---- *'Edd': "I'm surrounded by idiots." "Dim Lit Ed" Trivia *Edd is the first character to appear in the series. *Edd's eye color is a blue-green, as seen on the box art of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *Edd has many pets, all of which are insects of some kind. *Edd has a cactus named "Jim" and a small potted shrub named "Al." *Edd has a very active social life at school, as he is a journalist for the Peach Creek Jr. High Tattler, the president of the Happy Cluckers club, and at one point, the president of the Safety Club. *Edd mentions in "A Fistful of Ed" that he is a pacifist. *In "No Speak Da Ed," it is revealed that Edd has a Norwegian pen pal named Gerta. *Edd was first shown playing a pedal steel guitar in "Avast Ye Eds". Even though he dislikes the instrument, he is shown to be highly skilled at playing it. He can be seen playing it in "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?" "Rambling Ed," and "Little Ed Blue." **His stage name, "88 Fingers Eddward" is a reference to either the Chicago punk band 88 Fingers Louie, or The Flintstones gangster character, "88 Fingers Louie", who sells pianos. *Edd, Rolf, and the Kanker Sisters are the only characters known to have been born outside Peach Creek. *Edd's middle name is "Marion," as revealed in "Your Ed Here." *In the Polish dub of the show, Edd is called "Chudy Edd" ("Slim Edd"). This is because Polish dub directors believed the direct translation of "Double D," "Podwójny D," would be too long. *In "Take This Ed and Shove It," Old Edd mentions that he has a pet cat named Niels Bohr, a reference to the Danish physicist of the same name. *Little is known for certain about what is under Edd's hat. In "From Here to Ed", Edd is so desperate to keep it a secret, that Eddy was able to blackmail Edd into helping him get revenge on Kevin by threatening to tell the cul-de-sac kids (and possibly the viewers) what was under Edd's hat. **The "blonde hair" theory for Edd originates from a misread interview once present on the now-offline A.K.A. Cartoon website, in which a staff member was asked for his opinion. **The "cornrow" theory for Edd originates from a Cartoon Network game called "Lunchroom Rumble." The game, however, is not considered canon, as it was not made by A.K.A. Cartoon. **Samuel Vincent, Edd's voice actor, has suggested in a tongue-in-cheek manner that a conjoined twin may be underneath Edd's hat. **Ed, Eddy and Sarah are the only characters to have ever seen what is under Edd's hat. **In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Edd's hat comes off for a short while, exposing the top of his head (unseen to viewers) for the second time in the series. Based on Ed and Eddy's reactions, especially Ed saying "Does it hurt, Double D?" it is possible that he has a scar or deformity beneath his hat. However, it's possible that Ed and Eddy could've been joking about what they were seeing. *Lee is the only girl in the series to not harbor romantic feelings or at least temporarily demonstrate romantic activity toward Edd, even though she, along with her sisters, has kissed him. *According to a special feature on the Vol.1: Edifying Ed-ventures DVD, Plank describes Edd as a "ladies' man." *Danny Antonucci has said that Edd is mostly based on his youth. During his youth, he apparently loved to be organized, neurotic, and analytical. He also mentioned that Edd's parents' sticky note practice is based on his actual parents. *Multiple references in the show about the "dodgeball incident" indicate that Edd seems to have been scarred psychologically—and perhaps physically—by a mysterious incident involving dodgeball, though he seems good at dodging objects, as shown in "Virt-Ed-Go." *He and Kevin (not including Eddy's Brother) are the only characters that are seen wearing their hats mostly throughout the series. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Edd mentions it's difficult for him to sleep in an unlabeled environment. In several previous instances, he is shown sleeping in foreign environments just fine. It is possible that his behavior changed over time. *Edd has the ability to play a number of instruments. These are the pedal steel guitar (in "Avast Ye Eds"), bongos (in "Boys Will Be Eds"), and a xylophone (in "Smile for the Ed"). *Edd has the most amount of nicknames given by the other characters. This includes his usual "Double D". *Edd appeared in OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, in the episode "Crossover Nexus". In it, he had a non-speaking cameo; representing the series Ed, Edd n Eddy. *Edd was a non playable character in the 2018 mobile game, Cartoon Network: Match Land; his role was being the owner of Candy Machine, a shop from the game itself. Gallery Click here to visit Edd's gallery See also *Edd's House *Edd's Dream World *Edd's Father *Edd's Mother *The Eds *Ed *Eddy Category:The Eds